thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Guide (Aquila)
Thunder Strike possesses a multitude of unique bosses with varying degrees of difficulty (some less so than others). There is bound to be a moment when you encounter a boss that proves its worth and actually poses a challenge. This is especially so in Stage Mode, and thus this guide aims to offer the best tips and tricks for every boss you meet. Grab your notebook and pen (or just remember it). Also, click here to see the Stage layout for referencing. Aquila Constellation First off, congratulations on getting pass the infamous hurdle (if you have done so) At Aquila, you will wonder - now that you've fought off all the boss ships twice, what else could be new? If you haven't had the fortune to know, you've come to the right place. Enemy wave behaviour - '''Enemies here are a complete mix (with the omission of the organic ones that take after Iron Beetle) They also have new attacks with more concentrated and lock-on gunfire. They will also immediately appear wave after wave, so plot your attacks carefully if you need a breather, especially after they unleash their final attacks, which will always saturate the battlefield with large amounts of gunfire. '''Stage 98 - Galaxy Heart Pirates Despite the extra "Heart" in the name, it is the same ship, the very same one you encounter in Endless Mode... or is it? No. The Pirate ship here means serious business, and will unleash its arsenal upon you at twice '''the speed you experienced in Endless Mode. Hope you've been practicing your keen eye, you're going to need it against all its attacks at such ridiculous speeds. You would also have to finish this battle as fast as you can, the longer the battle of attrition, the likelihood you will lose instead - it takes only 2-3 hits to finish you off even with the best armour. '''Stage 100 - Two-Face Omega The battles from here will become difficult due to the restrictions imposed on players from using limited parts. Which means you will have to adapt to some poor weapons choices. To think the first of 3rd incarnations would be the Dark Magic Disc. Two-Face Omega is a really vicious enemy that almost never stops attacking. True to its design, everything it does comes in two forms and that makes it especially dangerous because of the variances it is able to execute. Fortunately, the concept it carries also''' prevents it from having a random cycle''' (otherwise two inescapable attacks coming together would be highly atrocious, and otherwise, an unwinnable battle, given how long one has to take to destroy this monstrosity. Stage 102 - Lightning Guard With further restrictions in mind, this fight will be even more imposing due to the way Lightning Guard attacks and cuts off any sort of aggressive movement on your part. Players must keep an absolute distance and eye on Lightning Guard, for majority of its attacks come swift and also instantaneous (as electricity would be). Spatial awareness is important, when predicting the direction of its laser extenders that you will be frequently evading against - bulk of damage is dealt by misjudging the positions of the extensions. Stage 104 - Diablo Assault Congratulations for making it here. This fight will be one of the most unpredictable and treacherous ever. Due to the difficulty of this fight, there is no solid info or strategies against this nasty enemy yet. Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Stage Mode Category:Mech Armour Category:MiniBoss Ships Category:Boss Ships Category:Aquila